


The Midnight Crew in: The Getaway

by MrSkullium



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Homestuck, PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Gen, Heist, Minor Character Death, Multiple Crossovers, Organized Crime, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkullium/pseuds/MrSkullium
Summary: In this action packed story, the Midnight Crew try to steal a special jewel. But it isn't very easy for them when two other groups try to do the same thing as well. Will any of the crews make it out with the jewel?





	1. Prolouge 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prolouge of three. This shows the perspective of the Midnight Crew and their plans for the jewel

Midnight City, a place full of crime, crooks, and gang wars. It's a highly attractive place due to it being a hub for job opportunities, casinos, and speakeasies (if you know where to look). But many are scared to go out at night because of the many dangerous criminals that lurk in the city. And in it, holds a hideout below the city containing four of the most ruthless criminals in the city. Their names are: Spades Slick, Diamonds Droog, Clubs Deuce, and Hearts Boxcars. All of them, planning for something special this night.

Droog, Deuce, and Boxcars were all around the table with a map containing the heist plan on top of it. The three were arguing on how the heist should be executed. Then Slick came out from one of the other rooms to make them all shut the  _ hell _ up and to tell them the plan the boss wanted the crew to do in the mission.

"Alright guys," Slick announced, "the boss has told us that there will be a safe falling down for whatever reason that contains a highly valuable jewel that _he_ wants." He then points a knife to the city on the map, "He said that we will be expected to go to the central city known as 'Tilted Towers'. Once we go in, we find an appropriate place to park our getaway van nearest to the safe while being in a safe location. After that, we find the safe and then Boxcars will open the safe and carry the possibly heavy jewel to the van. Expect the Felt and possibly other guys trying to stop us. This is where the rest of us come in. Droog will snipe the enemies from afar, Deuce will rig areas like bridges and entrances with remote explosives and surprise any unsuspecting people, and me, I will get up close and personal and murder every one of those _fuckers _I see. But most importantly, we DO NOT let the Felt get the jewel which will help their nefarious schemes. Although I can barely give a shit about this mission besides getting to stab those bastards; that will be how our plan will go. Do any of you guys understand?"

The three all nodded in agreement. Slick continued on saying, "Since the island is very far away, the boss gave me two of these devices," Slick then displayed the two snow globe looking things on the table, "You're wonderin', what the fuck are these snow globes? I asked the same thing and the boss replied, 'They are portable rifts allowing you use them anywhere and go to any destination you want,' or what he called, 'The "Rift-To-Go."' This scientist just makes crazier and crazier shit by the day. Anyways, he said that we can only use them once. So he made one for getting to the island and one for getting out to the island."<strike></strike>

"Hopefully, that imbecile didn't park the getaway van directly "All of the weapons are reloaded and are full of ammo," Droog replied, being the marksman of the mission. the manhole cover like he did last time. And if he does it again, he'll know what it feels like to have a vehicle parked on top of him. Any of you guys ready?"

"All of the weapons are reloaded and are full of ammo," Droog replied, being the marksman of the mission.

"I'LL BE THERE TO OPEN THE SAFE AND TAKE DOWN THOSE BIGGER RUNTS," Boxcars said, being the tallest member of the crew and the muscle of the mission.

"ONCE I SET OFF THOSE EXPLOSIVES, IT'LL BE LIKE A FIREWORKS SHOW!" Clubs Deuce said enthusiastically, being the shortest member of the crew and the demolitionist of the mission.

Slick replied, "At least you're all prepared for this. Now let's go up and get this started."

All of them started climbing up to the surface. Thankfully, the van wasn't on top of the manhole cover, so they can proceed to go to the surface and they all went inside the van. Then Slick was holding one of the Rift-To-Gos on his hand and said, "I don't know what will happen, but hopefully it doesn't kill us or something like that." He then threw it on the ground. Then the crew and the van weren't in the city anymore, they were on another dimension.


	2. Prolouge 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the three prolouges and shows the perspective of a different group and how they went to the island.

In Washington, DC, the capital of the US, a place full of famous landmarks and rich history spanning centuries worth of legends and events. Unfortunately, the city has been riddled with corrupt government officials and criminals. And some of these criminals, are known to steal millions off of people and pull off large scale heists. There is only one crew who can pull these off so successfully. They are: the Payday Crew.

In their safehouse, the members of the crew: Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, and Wolf were all training for their next heist. Then, their mysterious leader, Bain diverted everyone's attention and made an announcement via radio as always because no one has ever met him in person.

"Alright gang, I've heard alleged reports of a shipment containing a jewel worth some big bucks will be falling down somewhere on an island a couple of miles away from the West coast. Expect many people trying to get that same attractive jewel like you are trying to accomplish. So bring heavy weapons and armor because they will not give up on trying to get the jewel. I've also heard weather reports that the place will be hit with a nasty storm. So you will have a very limited amount of time to get the jewel and get out of there. I've gotten Bile to get you into the island and out of the island before the storm gets too nasty. Your weapons, items and assets, the location of where you want Bile to land you guys, and the way the safe is open is all up to you. Good luck on this."<strike></strike>

The crew all gathered up at a table to discuss what they are doing to do on their heist. Dallas, the cunning mastermind suggested something to the gang, "Let's tell Bile to drop us off at Wailing Woods. That way, no one will notice the helicopter landing because there will be no one at the forest. And we will have time to prepare and not get shot down immediately. Any ideas on how to open the safe and what else to do?"

Wolf, the technician who's quite messed up, had an idea up his sleeve, "I can use my charged explosives to open the safe quickly."

"Perfect, at least we don't have to wait forever on that drill that takes forever to do its job, and then we all die trying to fix that piece of shit while getting shot at."

Then Chains the fast talking enforcer and Hoxton the British marksman had their own ideas.

"I think we should try to bring medical supplies in case those bloody wankas try to kill us. I'll also try to take down anyone from further away like snipers."

"Chains thinks that he should be the one taking all of the damage since he is known for cheating death. I also should bring ammo since we are going to use it a lot."

Thankfully, the gang knows how Chains occasionally speaks in the third person, they understand what he was trying to say. The mastermind was smoking while listening to the other members and wanted to say one last thing before they all start their mission.

"So we got Wolf as the technician and will be responsible for opening the safe, we got Hoxton as the be as the marksman hunting down the snipers from further away and he'll bring some medical supplies with him. We got Chains as the muscle taking in a lot of the damage and will be supplying the ammo. And me, as the mastermind, it will be my responsibility to carry the jewel and secure it. I will also bring more medical supplies as well. Does everyone understand?"

"Got that mate. The snipers will be pushin' up daisies."

"This will be one battle royale! And the explosion will be great!"

"Yep. I'm going to show them who's boss."

After the replies, Dallas had to say one more thing, "Then let's get this party started!"

Then the gang got their getaway driver, Twitch to drive them to the private airfield where Bile, the ace pilot was. Then the gang get out of "I'll come to you guys later once you get back. Good luck out there." Twitch then drives out of there and where the gang meet Bile. van and Twitch gives them a farewell.

"Hello, I've heard you guys are going to that island out there. Bain told me about it."

"We are going there. Just make sure we are at the forest known as 'Wailing Woods' Northeast of the island," Dallas said.

"Got that, but since the island is on the west coast, it'll take me a day or two to fly you guys over there even if I'm going as fast as I can."

"It's going to take a while, but once we get there, it'll get exciting."

The gang gets to the helicopter and Bile flies them to Wailing in the island.


	3. Prolouge 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final prolouge in of the three. This shows the perspective of of another group and how they got on the island.

There's a city in Plankerton county, Oregon, that lies a group containing four criminals in white suits and masks. They are known in their local area and an island in the Pacific for their various acts of theft, murder, and among other things. They are some of the most talented and daring criminals in the Western US. They are known as: The Getaway Gang.

The four members (Diamonds, Spades, Clubs, and Hearts) all received an anonymous voicemail on their phones talking about some important information regarding them.

"Gang, I've something that you would be interested in. Would you want to revisit that you all come there every so often? If so, thanks to an insider, they brought a jewel that according to legend was made for mythic beings to the island. But be quick, since it's on public ground belonging to no one now, it could go up for grabs by anyone. Are you up for the task of stealing and successfully getting away with one of the most valuable jewels in history?"

"Me, Spades, Hearts, and Clubs are definitely all excited for the jewel. But if we wanted a history lesson on it, then we would go to school to learn about that, not here. Guys, what are our plans?"

Clubs the timekeeper was on his phone finding when the bus arrived to them and presented to the crew.

"I was doing some research and found out that the bus arrives at the nearest bus stop in less than an hour. So we have some time to stock up on stuff we need. Also, we have less than twenty minutes before the storm gets too nasty for us. So we gotta hurry."

Spades, the muscle of the crew makes a snarky remark about all of this, "Very typical. Why is that the island acts like it's in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle? I just hope that this day is less strange than all the other days that we went to that island."

Hearts, the supplier of the crew presents them all their new supply cache room he made.

"Here it is, now all of your weapons are neatly stored in these weapon cases. Now all of our stuff is way more organized than before. Now let's get our stuff and head to the bus stop."

They all got their supplies: Scars, Famases, typical military weapons they stole, some throwables, medical supplies, and each of their signature weapons. Spades: His minigun. Hearts: His rocket launcher. Clubs: A sniper with special properties. And Diamonds: He won't be carrying anything special because he will be carrying something far more important, the Jewel. They got all of their stuff and went to the nearest bus stop.

They were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus until it arrived and Clubs looks at his fancy watch and says, "Just on time. Now we just have to wait a couple hours for the bus to stop at Canny Valley and Twine Peaks then it'll finally go to the island." They all go in the bus and they wait.

After a couple of hours of waiting, they are finally about to arrive at the island. The crew were deciding about where to land. Clubs considered going to Salty Springs, Spades considered Retail Row, Hearts and Diamonds considered Paradise Palms. Ultimately, the crew decided that the best place to go was Paradise Palms because of the generous amount of loot to steal and a vehicle nearby for them to get the get to their getaway van faster.

As the bus was going north and about to fly over Paradise, Clubs noticed something peculiar at Wailing.

"That's strange, there weren't any flight schedules for a helicopter coming to this island."

Then Spades looks to the left of him and sees something even stranger. 

"Guys, look at this, some strange shit is happening at Tilted! Don't know what's happening but I sure know that this day isn't going to be very normal around here."

Diamonds then reminded everyone of what they're doing, "Let's drop down now and worry about all of that shit later so we don't miss our chance to drop at Paradise. Got that?" The crew proceeded to all drop down to Paradise. They knew that this wasn't going to be a normal heist.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is my first fic. Hopefully it's not too bad. If you want more, I'll make more for you guys.


End file.
